disneyandsanrio360fandomcom-20200214-history
Kimba Pan
DisneyandSanrio360's movie spoof of 1953 Disney film, "Peter Pan". Cast *Peter Pan - Kimba (Kimba the White Lion) *Wendy Darling - Duchess (The Aristocats) *John Darling - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Michael Darling - Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle) *Tinker Bell - Sailor Mini-Moon/Rini (Sailor Moon) *Captain Hook - Claw (Kimba the White Lion) *Mr. Smee - Cassius (Kimba the White Lion) *Crocodile - Wolf (Ringing Bell) *The Lost Boys played by: *Slighty the Fox Lostboy - Speedy (Kimba the White Lion) *Cubby the Bear Lostboy - Unico (The Fantastic Adventures of Unico) *The Twins Lostboy - Keruru and Amji (The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Nibbs the Rabbit Lostboy - Dash (Kimba the White Lion) *Tootles the Skunk Lostboy - Kichi (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli) *Tiger Lily - Kitty (Kimba the White Lion) *Indian Chief - Marody (The New Advnetures of Kimba the White Lion) *Nana - Perdita (Animation 101 Dalmatians 1961) *Mary Darling - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *George Darling - Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) *Red-Haired Mermaid - Lulu Caty (Lulu Caty) *Black-Haired Mermaid - Susu Caty (Lulu Caty) *Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Mimi Caty (Lulu Caty) *Other Red-Haired Mermaid - Panda (Lulu Caty) *Other Black-Haired Mermaid - Rabbit (Lulu Caty) *Other Blonde-Haired Mermaid - Cow (Lulu Caty) *The Pirates - Tom, Tab, Cape Dogs and Black Four (Kimba the White Lion) *Singing Pirate with accordion - Tabithia (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli) *Seagull - Orville (The Rescuers) *Hippopotamus - Pagoola (Kimba the White Lion) *Ape Family - The Great Prince of the Forest, Bambi's Mother and Bambi (Bambi) *Rhinoceros - Boss Rhino (Kimba the White Lion) *Bear - Baloo (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli) *Indians - Various Lions *Pirate with hot water kettle - Shere Khan (Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli) *Indian Chief's Wife - Leona (The New Adventures of Kimba the White Lion) *Brave and Squaw - Lune and Rukio (Jungle Emperor Leo) *Brave's Mother In-Law - Adult Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) Scenes: *Kimba Pan Part 1 - Main Title ("The Second Star to the Right")/Meet the Darling Family *Kimba Pan Part 2 - Tom Cat's Argue/Bedtime/The Shadow *Kimba Pan Part 3 - Kimba Chases His Shadow/Duchess and Kimba Meet *Kimba Pan part 4 - Oliver and Edmond Meet Kimba/Rini in a Sulky Wood *Kimba Pan part 5 - Kimba Teaches the Cats to Fly/"You Can Fly" *Kimba Pan part 6 - Meet Captain Claw and the Animals/Cassius vs. Wolf *Kimba Pan part 7 - Captain Claw Attacks Kimba and the Darling Cats *Kimba Pan part 8 - Meet the Lost Adults/Rini Tries to Kill Duchess *Kimba Pan part 9 - "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Animal Indians *Kimba Pan part 10 - Kimba and Duchess Meets the Animals/Captain Claw Kidnaps Kitty *Kimba Pan part 11 - Kimba tricks Captain Claw/Saving Kitty *Kimba Pan part 12 - Captain Claw's Next Plan *Kimba Pan part 13 - "What Makes the Red Man Red"/Kidnapped *Kimba Pan part 14 - Rini Helps Captain Claw *Kimba Pan part 15 - Back at Hangman's Tree *Kimba Pan part 16 - "Your Mother and Mine"/Kidnapped by Captain Claw *Kimba Pan part 17 - "The Elegant Captain Hook"/A Bomb! *Kimba Pan part 18 - Kimba Cares About Rini *Kimba Pan part 19 - Kimba vs. Captain Claw/Claw The Codfish *Kimba Pan part 20 - Home Again *Kimba Pan part 21 - Ending Credits Category:DisneyandSanrio Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs